


We're Going To The Zoo

by mybeanieandme



Series: Post Omens Antics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Blowjobs, Zoo, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: They stopped the world as they know it from ending- surely they deserve a vacation together. But perhaps a test run date first?





	We're Going To The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from a line of dialogue from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). No one has proof read this. It's just fluffy drabbles mostly written for a friend. You know who you are.

Crowley had tempted him to close the shop for a week so they might spend that time somewhere together. When Aziraphale asked why they couldn’t just close the shop for a week and have copious amounts of sex in either or both of their places, Crowley had told him that they really deserved a proper vacation with a proper date. When Aziraphale asked what kind of date he had in mind. Crowley couldn’t think of anything. They’d wined and dined in so many places throughout the centuries he wasn’t sure what there was left to do. 

“Do you remember the ark?” Aziraphale asked, suddenly having an idea.

“You want to build a boat and wipe out humanity?” Crowley asked, looking intrigued by this turn of events.

“No,” the angel chuckled. “You called it a zoo! Why don’t we go to the zoo?”

The demon scowled in return. “That’s not a date.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale countered. 

And Crowley genuinely wasn’t sure. “It doesn’t sound very sexy.” He said finally.

“I don’t think all dates are meant to be sexy,” Aziraphale said. 

“All of ours have been,” Crowley assured him.

“By which metric are you measuring?” Aziraphale asked incredulously, recalling the many times they’d met over the centuries in many places he would not feign to call “sexy.”

That gave Crowley pause and he answered with the only thing he could think of. “Well you were there for starters.”

“And I’ll be here for this one too,” Aziraphale beamed. “And while we’re there we can discuss any further travel and the possibility of going away for an entire week.”

It was overcast and raining intermittently. Crowley took the opportunity to walk around with a very large umbrella to keep humans away and pull Aziraphale exceedingly close to him. They stood in front of the tigers and watched them laze about and moved onto the otters which Aziraphale found absolutely delightful. They paused in front of the Galapagos tortoises long enough to watch them eat their lunch.

“They look ancient,” said a small boy of five. 

The two immortals turned their heads ever so slightly to look at him. His face was pressed against the glass. And yes. They must look ancient to someone with so few years on the earth. But to an angel and a demon, time had been quite kind to the only being in the zoo whose age was closest to their own. 

At the zoo, it was almost the same as always, the two of them observing humans, plants, and animals alike. But this time Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand whenever he liked. 

“Do you have any interest in the Reptile House?” Aziraphale asked, pointing to it on the map he was holding. He was lamenting how angels really should have three hands, one for holding maps, one for pointing to points on said map, and one for holding your sharp demonic partner’s hand. 

“Why are you asking? You think I’m afraid one of the other snakes will steal my boyfriend?” Crowley asked, looking very distracted by an ice cream cart and a gaggle of very small children who were attempting to eat the plastic display cones. 

Aziraphale went still as a stone which caused Crowley to turn. “What’s the matter?”

“Your boyfriend,” Aziraphale smiled. 

Crowley rolled his eyes at him but the angel could tell that deep down he was delighted. 

The Reptile House had a great number of snakes and none of them were interested in Aziraphale in the slightest. They did seem particularly interested in Crowley, on the other hand. Or lack thereof. 

“They really do seem to like you!” Aziraphale chuckled and the demon rolled his eyes yet again as a sleepy python slithered its way across its cage to be closer to Crowley. 

The snake pressed his tongue against the glass and Crowley, bending forward, stuck out his tongue in kind.

“Maybe I should have been the once worried about a snake stealing his boyfriend.” Aziraphale said leaning between them. 

Crowley turned to scowl at him, which made him frown, before he stole a quick kiss. This was another new thing that Aziraphale really really liked. There were so many kisses to be had and they had a lot of kissing to catch up on. 

“Have you ever seen the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone?” Crowley asked as they exited the Reptile House.

“I’ve not,” Aziraphale shook his head, “Why?”

“No reason,” Crowley answered and minded not to shut the door all the way. It was just a bit of fun. And it’s not like he’d vanished glass from any of the poisonous snakes.

They had lunch at the Terrace Restaurant, both looking out of place in vintage and stylish clothes surrounded by field trips of children and families in matching t-shirts. Aziraphale was eating his wood fired margherita pizza with a knife and a fork while Crowley picked at the chips of his fish and chips. 

“You know something, Crowley?” Aziraphale started, his eyes drifting off from his food to two kindergarteners attempting to draw with crayons on their garlic bread. 

“What is it, angel?” Crowley answered, sticking his tongue out for the second time that day but this time at a first grader with whom he had been exchanging increasingly ludicrous faces.

“As- filling- as this pizza, such as it is, is- it’s been entire lifetimes since we’ve been to Italy,” Aziraphale looked coyly back to his pizza and Crowley’s eyes snapped to him. 

“That’s perfect,” Crowley agreed. “I’ve not been since Musso- never mind. Yes. Let’s go there.”

“What were you going to say?” Aziraphale pressed. 

“We can stay on the Amalfi Coast,” Crowley pushed on. “The lemons are delicious and you would love the delizia al limone.”

Aziraphale’s eyes grew large as saucers. “What is that?”

“Fancy lemon sponge cake,” Crowley explained. 

“Why that sounds absolutely scrumptious,” Aziraphale beamed. 

Crowley bought them ice cream before they sat on a bench to watch the gorillas sit very stoically and do very little. 

Their date ended back at the bookshop when Crowley had intended to drop Aziraphale off and they’d ended up making out in the car and then in the bookshop and then in the kitchen as Aziraphale ordered them sushi from his favorite sushi restaurant. 

“Was that a sexy date?” Aziraphale asked in a lull between kisses as Crowley’s attentions turned to other parts of Aziraphale’s body he could put his mouth on. 

“Well you were there,” Crowley conceded. “The snakes agreed that the zoo might be a lousy date for two ancient beings such as ourselves. Especially considering you were there when snakes were invented.”

“You were gossiping with the snakes?!” Aziraphale said, aghast. His minor outrage was tempered by Crowley softly biting his earlobe and then just below his earlobe. 

“I like touching you whenever I want,” Crowley growled as he nipped the angel on the neck just before kissing that same spot. 

“I like you touching me,” Aziraphale agreed. 

“I’m going to take you to Italy and ravage you mercilessly,” Crowley informed his angel as he hoisted him up onto the counter top. 

“And buy me fancy lemon sponge cake?” Aziraphale squeaked as Crowley bit him a little bit harder.

“Gobs and gobs of fancy lemon sponge cake,” Crowley assured him. 

Crowley gave him a blowjob that ended almost precisely when, perhaps by divine providence, the sushi was delivered. They ate messily and very naked, falling asleep on a sofa watching or rather- not watching the Golden Girls. 

Crowley woke up to a newspaper thrown in his face. Front page headline reading “SNAKES ESCAPE ZOO, A CASE OF VANISHING GLASS.”

“I’ve learned about Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone!” Aziraphale exclaimed.


End file.
